Roswell
}} Roswell commonly refers to the in July 1947 near . Time-travelers Humans from the future were monitoring the atomic and rocket test sites in New Mexico. In the early hours of July 4, 1947, one flew low over Roswell and then was struck by lightning. The strike blew off some pieces, which landed on a ranch northwest of Roswell. The damaged time machine flew on for several seconds and finally crashed a mile away. All four on board the craft were knocked unconscious in the impact of the crash but survived. The rancher Marcel Brazel was in his house when he heard the explosion. Mac was on the fields later that day where he found the debris on the ranch. The debris was 3/4 mile long, and scattered along was pieces of plastic-like metal, about three feet long and as thin as newspaper, He tried to burn it, bend it, and even hit it with a sledgehammer, but none of it worked. He went to his neighbors, and told them about the debris, and Mac brought one of the pieces, and although they tried to do several things to it, the object was unchanged. Mac Brazel went to the sheriff the next Monday and he informed the local military base, and that afternoon, Mac led two army intelligence officers to the crash site. One of the officers was Major Jesse Marcel Sr., an experienced combat pilot, whose peacetime job was investigate air accidents. Despite his experience, Marcel was unable to identify what kind of craft it was. He told that there was just fragments strewn a cross a 3/4 mile long and several hundred yards wide. He tried to burn it, bend it, and even hit it with a sledgehammer, but none of that worked. Marcel went home with some of the wreckage and showed them to his family. On one beam was alien hieroglyphics. That same day, an engineer named Barney Barnett found the second crash site with the four beings and the time machine itself. At that same time, a group of archeology students arrived at the site after seeing it near their dig. The military soon arrived having seen the spaceship from the air and decided to cover up the truth and so they told Barney and the students to leave the scene and not tell the story to anybody. Barney will not tell his story until years later to a friend, and to this day, none of the archeology students have ever been found. The military helped the future human beings recover from their injures, put them into small cages and ordered anyone not to see what was going on, many other witnesses who also saw the wreckage and the future humans were also not to tell their stories to anyone, but several people managed to take some of the wreckage and throw them into a dark underground cave. Those pieces have never been found to this day. The next morning, Colonel William Blancher, the commanding officer, went public about the story by Mac Brazel and the time machine that he had located. The story was quickly picked up by media across the country. On July 8, a cargo plane carrying the debris arrived at an airbase in Fort Worth, Texas, and the army soon received information that the spaceship and aliens were being transported to the Roswell air base. General Roger Rainey helped in the cover up by saying that the wreckage was instead a weather balloon. Meanwhile, Mac Brazel was being held at the Roswell base until the cover story was put out, and by then all traces of the debris had been taken from his ranch to a military air field in Ohio. The future humans and remaining debris were taken to other places after arriving in Ohio, before going to Area 51. The incident was quickly forgotten and to be completely ignored, even by UFO researchers, for more than 30 years. See also *Government Ties with the Zetans External links *The Ramey Memo: Best Roswell Evidence ever found. - YouTube *2010 Discovered Roswell proof ! (Jessie Marcel confession !) - YouTube *Roswell Proof -- Ramey Memo *Roswell Crash - Unsolved Mysteries Wiki * Follow the Roswell story at the Conspiracy Wiki to learn who the recovered bodies really were! Category:Ufology Category:Roswell Category:July 4